Kur
Kur is the Primordial Dragon, the True Dragon Emperor and the World Dragon whose powers are on par with Ophis and Great Red. He is also known as the First Dragon and thus the progenitor of all Dragons (excluding Great Red and Ophis). Kur was also the one who raised Ddraig and Albion. He was also in a contract with Merlin Ambrosius that they made over a thousand years ago, and formed a pact of friendship. He is also the adoptive father of Boudicca, husband of Merlin's descendant, Eva Ambrosius, and father of Mercer Ambrosius. Appearance Kur takes the form of a western dragon. He stands around 300 meters, half the size of Great Red and thus making him the fourth largest dragon after Great Red, Apophis and Midgardsormr. His entire body is covered in grey-black scales that Ddraig said looked like the earth itself. Red glowing marks covered many parts of Kur's body and would emit smoke, giving off the appearance of magma. Covering certain parts of Kur's body, including his lower jaw, his spine, shoulders, end of his tail, claws and edges of his wings, are metallic scales that looked like armor. He possesses several horns sticking out of his head, including two large ones, razor sharp teeth and red eyes. When entering his Outrage mode, Kur's size increase until he was the same height as Great Red and his red marks glow even brighter, looking like lava. In his human form, Kur appears as a tall lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His clothing consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous, tattered black cloak with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. The cloak is constantly moving on the ends, like the ripples of water. Personality Kur is a stern, intimidating veteran soldier and leader, while at the same time a gentle and caring grandfather as well as a wise mentor. Kur strongly believes in the customs of the dragons and that all dragons should live according to their will and dedicate themselves to a single goal, not changing unless they truly believe to do so. He believes people should follow through with their decisions with no regrets and dislikes those that try to back out of their decisions on a whim. Kur also hates those who would dare to harm the innocent and young, as well as those filled with arrogance who are, in his words, “All talk and no action.” Despite his position and having the capability of being a leader, Kur views himself more as a mentor and a parent, believing that as the Primordial Dragon, it was his duty to guide the rest of his race to a better future. He treated all dragons as his children and holds no hatred towards any of them, even the Evil Dragons he looks upon with compassion. He is also hostile towards the opinion that other races have on dragons, as Mercer explained that his father can get angry, such as when people kept calling Evil Dragons by that name. To him, there are no good or evil dragons, and that all dragons merely follow their own will and goals. Kur also held great love for Ddraig and Albion, having raised them since they were hatchlings and even tried to save them. All of this makes Kur the only being respected by all dragons, including the Heavenly Dragons, Dragon Kings and even Evil Dragons. Even Ophis and Great Red, two dragons of the same level of power as Kur, also held him in high regards. Ddraig said that while the dragons did not get involve in the Great War because they did not want too, it was also because Kur had no interest in it. If Kur had decided to get involve, then all the dragons would follow him without hesitation. Even the Evil Dragons, who are known for their brutality, battle lust and sadistic personalities, respect Kur and do not take kindly to those who insult him. Crom Crauch, an Evil Dragon, became angry when Rivizem called Kur an ‘old fool’ and said he would tear the Super Devil apart, limb by limb. Ddraig and Albion both held Kur in high regards, similar to how sons look up to their father, that even after they were sealed, they subconsciously made their Balance Breakers, Scale Mail, look similar to Kur’s hybrid form, as homage to their mentor/father-figure. He showed this same compassion towards his wife Eva, biological son Mercer, his foster daughter Boudicca and grandson Hayabusa. Background Kur was born from the energies of the world, long before the existence of man, gods and other races. It was from him other dragons were born, as Kur manipulated the energies to give them their forms. He would later lay down the laws, abilities and ideals towards his kind. Kur also created the title of Dragon King, giving it first to Tiamat. He also gave her shelter after her lover, Abzu, had been murdered. He also raised both Ddraig and Albion when they were just eggs. Kur gave them their unique abilities and taught them everything he knew. It was Kur's hope that Ddraig and Albion would be able to become Heavenly Dragons and also assume the title of Dragon Emperor just like him, and act as leaders for their race. However, in their desire to impress Kur and be the sole successor of Kur's title, Ddraig and Albion began to fight one another for Kur's favor, thus beginning their long term rivalry. Kur personally had to intervine when their fights were getting too far out of hand and as punishment, exiled them from Kur's realm until the day came when they could work together. During that time Kur trained Crom Crauch, who had been released from his bonds to Balor. Crom also told Kur of a powerful human with dragon compatibilities. Sometime afterwards, Kur adopted a female hatchling, naming her Boudicca. Kur saw the same kind of potential in her that he saw in Ddraig and Albion. He is currently raising her to become his successor. Later on, Kur would attempt to save Ddraig and Albion from being sealed into Sacred Gears. He fought the full might of the Three Factions, causing tremendous damage and causalities among their ranks. However, his concern for his students made him sloppy, and Kur was wounded. Fortunately, he was saved by Merlin, who took him away and healed his wounds. In return, Merlin asked Kur to watch over his descendants. Being a dragon of honor, Kur accepted the request, wanting to repay his debt to Merlin for saving his life. Centuries after the Great War, Kur met Merlin's descendant, Eva Ambrosius. The two fell in love and had a son, Mercer Ambrosius. Mercer would later on grow up and join the Sentinels, becoming the Grandmaster of the European Branch. During that time, Kur would settle in Avalon alongside his wife, exploring the world now and then while training Boudicca. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As the first dragon to ever exist, Kur is an extremely powerful individual. The fact that his powers are on par with the Dragon God, Ophis, and True Dragon, Great Red, only confirmed that. Ddraig stated that even the combine might of the two Heavenly Dragons, the Dragon Kings and the Evil Dragons would be no match for him. He was confident enough to face against the combine force of Heaven, Underworld and Grigori to save Ddraig and Albion, being able to kill several Cadre, Seraph and Ultimate to Satan-class Devils before being wounded. In fact many of the Pillars that went extinct were because of Kur, and the only reason why he was injured was because he was too focus on saving Ddraig and Albion. Mercer even said that his father could have wiped out all life on Earth, the Underworld, Heaven and all of the mythology factions all by himself in just one year. In fact many people found it amazing that Merlin was able to form a pact with Kur. Dragon Magic: As the first Dragon, Kur can use his kind's magic at the highest level. Eva explained that Kur's mastery of the magic allowed him to harm other Dragons and even negate other dragon magic too. Elemental Manipulation: Kur has control over various elements. As these elements come from Kur's draconic energy, they all possess special properties that separate them from their normal counterparts, such as his flames cannot be doused by normal water. This ability was heavily inherited by his son, Mercer, who became a master of elemental magic. Dragon Breath: Like all dragons, Kur can use a breath-type attack, having been the one who taught the ability to the other dragons. However, Kur's breath attack is made of up all the elements he knows into a single element. When released, it appears as a condensed beam of energy made up of several colors swirling together. This was powerful enough to harm Grendel, an Evil Dragon who boasts a strong defense. Ddraig says that Kur's dragon breath is capable of destroying the world. Creation and Destruction: Befitting his title, Kur can create anyone and anything from nothing, as well as destroy everyone and everything no matter the scale into absolute nothingness. This can range from objects, life and even the change the surrounding landscape. Because of this, Kur also has access to the realm of life and death, as he can manipulate the aspects of the beginning and end of the life cycles of living organisms, allowing him to give and take forces of vitality and necrotic influences. He is capable of rendering entire landscapes lush with plant growth or barren at his leisure. It was through this power he was able to create the Dragon race. ' Outrage': An ability that all dragons possess, Kur was the one who created it. When in this form, Kur stands on his rear legs and grows four additional wings, making six total. His scales become more streamlined and his horns become more curved. It is stated that if Kur was to ever enter this mode, it would mark the end of all life and the destruction of the world. The only recorded time that this happened was when Kur attempted to save Ddraig and Albion. While the information was scarce, the power Kur wielded at the time was enough that Azazel was amazed he even survived the confrontation. Hybrid Mode: Kur can morph into a dragon-humanoid form that looks similar to Scale Mail of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. His scales look similar to armor but of a lighter shade of grey, and uses his claws and tails as weapons. His powers and strength remain mostly the same, but he gains an increase in speed as well gains immunity to dragon-slaying abilities. Dragon Manipulation: '''As the Primordial Dragon, Kur can control all other dragons except for Ophis and Great Red. Along with that Kur can also locate any dragon no matter where they are, including artificial dragons. Kur can even awaken the hidden potential of dragons or bestow onto them new powers. '''Manipulation Immunity: Kur is immune to nearly any form of manipulation. It would take a powerful user or someone with incredible dragon compatibility to tame him. So far, only Merlin has done this. Flight: Kur is capable of flight using his dragon wings, in both his dragon form and hybrid form. When in his human form, Kur can still fly but appears to be levitating due to not showing his wings. Trivia *Kur was born from Creation and Destruction *Kur represents the Balance of Creation and Destruction *Kur is from the Sumerian Mythology and along with being titled as the first dragon, is also sometimes referred to the Zagros Mountains east of Sumer. *Kur's dragon form is based off of Deathwing from World of Warcraft. *Kur's human form is based off of the Zangetsu Spirit of Ichigo's Quincy Powers from Bleach. *Kur is ranked among the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World" Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Dragons